Saturday Night With Him
by catrocker15
Summary: Gara-gara dango, gara-gara sakit pinggang, dan semua salah paham, justru membuat kita dapat menghabiskan malam Minggu bersama-sama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Warn : typo, gombal, agak ngesinetron, parodi, yang penting semoga dapat menghibur,hohoho XP COVER by me


_Waiii halo semuaaa! Ini fanfic pertamaku tentang Touken Ranbu. Banyak sekali fanfic-fanfic maupun doujin-doujin Touken yang kulihat di berbagai website, sampai ingin ikutan membuatnya, hohoho^^_

 _Berhubung baru pertama kali menulis fanfic dan ingin membuat genre romance dibumbui humor meski kayaknya agak maksa, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau penulisan terlihat kacau amburadul dan agak nge-sinetron disertai sedikit gombalan-gombalan ga penting yang tidak nyaman di mata maupun di hati OTL karena ini cuma hiburan semata^^_

 _Semoga cerita ini menghibur terutama bagi penggemar pairing utama di cerita ini :D_

 _Kritik dan sarannya yaaaah XD….._

 _Adding OC Saniwa : Miyuki_

" **Saturday Night With Him"**

Di malam Minggu yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai kegiatan seperti makan malam bersama, bermain game, _shopping-shopping_ , maupun hanya duduk menonton televisi sambil menikmati cemilan, para penghuni citadel pun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berbagai kegiatan.

Khususnya Miyuki, seorang gadis Saniwa yang sedang didandani oleh kedua pedangnya, Jiroutachi dan Midare, bersiap-siap untuk menghabiskan malam Minggunya dengan si "dia".

"Ah! Pelan-pelan dong Jirou-san! Aku kan nggak biasa dandan kayak gini!"

"Ohoho, maaf Aruji! Tapi aku beneran ikutan senang looh~ Makanya aku jadi bersemangat menata rambutmu agar indah seindah bunga di tepi jalan, ooh alangkah indahnya~", Jiroutachi, Oodachi cantik yang sangat bersemangat menyisiri dan mencatok rambut halus Arujinya itu.

"Hush! Jangan nyanyi donk Jiroutachi-san, nanti rambut Aruji-sama malah jadi ga karuan looh...", si manis Midare sedang merias wajah Arujinya, tidak tahan dengan nyanyian Jirou yang nadanya tidak seindah lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

"Aaah Midare-chan, tak usah khawatir. Kamu juga make-up nya jangan menor-menor yaah~"

"Aku kan jago _make-up_! Tenang saja, Aruji pasti akan kubuat cantik secantik boneka Jepang, ihi~"

"Aduh sudah-sudah Jirou-san dan Midare-chan, jangan ribut terus donk, ntar malah ga selesai-selesai, keburu dia..."

Miyuki tiba-tiba terdiam dan wajahnya mulai agak merah. Jiroutachi dan Midare tersenyum licik melihat wajah Arujinya dan mulai menggoda lagi.

"Keburu apa hayo…? Ihiiiiy~ Ntar dia pasti syok dan terpesona melihat Aruji yang baru nanti!"

"Aaaah sudah-sudah! Daripada hasil dandananku kayak Ichigo-san tempo hari, mendingan yang normal aja!"

"Haaai~", sahut Jirotachi dan Midare dengan riang.

Mengenai perkataan Miyuki akan Ichigo yang didandai tempo hari, ia ingat betul kejadian si kakak tertua Toushirou bersaudara itu sehabis kalah bermain kartu bersama grup R4nya. Terutama bersama si jahil Tsurumaru itu, pasti sukanya ngerjain yang enggak-enggak. Tapi sampai membuat Ichigo tidak mau makan selama 3 hari, hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa dibiarkan oleh Miyuki. Sampai Tsurumaru gantian yang dihukum oleh Saniwa tersebut untuk dijemur selama 1 hari penuh, biar jadi Bangau Bakar pikir Miyuki dengan sadis saking tidak terima.

Bagaimana tidak marah, Tsurumaru diam-diam mengambil alat _make-up_ Midare dan alat catok milik Jiroutachi. Ichigo yang kalah didandani oleh bangau usil itu semenor-menornya dengan mengenakan kimono milih Miyuki, menari tarian Senbonzakura, dan direkam sampai disiarkan langsung channel _HonmaruTub_ e. Para adik-adik Toushirou tidak menyangka kakak tercintanya bakal dikerjain seperti itu, kecuali Midare menyukai hasil dandanan kakaknya yang super duper cantik itu, lumayan bisa _cosplay crossdress_ pikirnya, namun Yagen memarahi Midare akan imajinasi liarnya itu.

Baik kembali ke cerita sekarang.

Miyuki selesai didandani oleh kedua pedangnya itu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat cermin. Tidak menyangka dirinya yang super duper tomboy dan tidak suka didandani itu bisa seperti gadis-gadis model yang anggun yang dia kagumi seperti di majalah-majalah atau acara mencari model berbakat.

"Wuaaaah Aruji cantik sekaliii! Beneran niih, sini aku foto dulu deh! Lumayan buat portolio make-up Artist!"

Midare dan Jiroutachi segera memotret Arujinya itu, dengan berbagai angle dan pose yang diperagakannya, langsung akan diupload di sosmed-sosmed. Namun Miyuki segera menghentikan mereka berdua.

"STOOP! Jangan sampai yang lain tahu! Terutama Tsurumaru-san atau Hasebe-san, bisa-bisa disalahgunakan fotoku nanti!"

"Ohoooo...iya iya maaf Aruji. Kami ngerti kok!"

Soalnya kan hanya "dia" yang boleh melihatku seperti ini selain Midare-chan dan Jirou-san, pikir Miyuki.

Jiroutachi mengajarkan Miyuki cara berjalan yang anggun. Dengan pelan Miyuki mengenakan _geta_ nya, ia berjalan hendak meninggalkan citadel menuju ke tempat janjian dengan si "dia".

" _Bye bye_ Aruji~ Sukses yaaaah, kami restui looh!"

"Iyah...makasih yaah..."

Miyuki segera meninggalkan si _make-up artist_ dan _hairstylish_ dadakannya tersebut.

10 menit berlalu, Miyuki terlihat capek berjalan mengenakan _geta_ nya. Tapi untungnya, ia akhirnya sampai ke tempat janjian dengan si "dia", di padang rumput tak jauh dari citadel.

"Aduuh...udah telat nih kayaknya, jangan-jangan dia udah pulang...hiks, apa aku balik saja yah? Takut dikira wajahku aneh atau..."

"Atau apa?"

Miyuki terkejut mendengar sahutan yang berasal dari belakangnya. Begitu menoleh, ia dan si "dia" saling bertatapan muka. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, lebih tepatnya saling terpesona satu sama lain, diiringi dengan kumpulan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan menyinari pertemuan mereka.

"Ma...malam...Aru...ji...eh...Mi-Miyuki..."

"Malam juga...ka...Mika-zuki-san..."

.

.

.

Sedikit ulasan mengenai di balik pertemuan antara Miyuki dengan si "dia" di acara _infotainment_ yang dibawakan oleh presenter emo kita, Nikkari Aoe.

"Selamat malam pemirsa di Honmaru sekalian. Ini adalah berita yang paling hot yang bakal kita saksikan 30 menit ke belakang...maksud saya ke depan. Maklum sudah malam, mabuk habis minum sake di malam hari tapi menyehatkan tubuh dan pikiran loh, terutama sehabis _battle_. Jangan lupa bila sehabis pulang ekspedisi atau bekerja, mampirlah ke kedai _"Happy Kunihiro"_ , dijamin anda puas dengan racikan minuman beralkohol dengan ramuan khusus sang bartender Yamabushi yang bisa membuat anda tertawa _"KAKAKAKAKAKA"_ sepanjang hari, suguhan lagu karaoke yang selalu _update_ dan sedang ramai dinyanyikan saat ini dengan _reff_ andalannya "Kamu kemana dengan siapa Kane-saaan~" _by_ Horikawa Band, dan juga ada penyanyi terkenal yang sering live di sana, "Yamanbagiri Mars".

"Ehem..eheeeem! Sekilas iklan dari saya. So, pemirsa! Mengenai berita hot saat ini, APAKAAH...PERTEMUAN ANTARA SANIWA KITA TERCINTA, MS. MIYUKI DAN SEORANG KAKEK CANTIK PEMIKAT HATI PARA GADIS, MR. MIKAZUKI MUNECHIKA, MENANDAKAN ADANYA HUBUNGAN SPESIAL ANTARA MEREKA BERDUA...? Berikut video rekaman amatir dari Mr. Kashuu Kiyomitsu, yang menceritakan awal dari semua kejadian. Kita saksikan tayangan berikut ini!"

Selamat menikmati film pendek yang diambil dari kisah nyata mengenai detik-detik terbentuknya asmara terlarang antara majikan dan pedangnya.

.

.

Suasana pertempuran sengit disinari oleh cahaya sinar matahari yang dapat membakar kulit bila tidak mengoleskan sunblock.

Sang Saniwa Miyuki dan para Toudan berada di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran dengan para monster. Sebagian dari mereka sudah ada yang tidak sanggup lagi bertarung. Namun Miyuki berusaha untuk melindungi mereka dengan separuh kekuatannya yang ada.

Di saat-saat menegangkan itu, salah satu Toudan tiba-tiba menghampiri Saniwa, Mikazuki Munechika, dengan panggilan akrabnya, kakek. Ia terjatuh ke tubuh gadis itu itu, bukan karena dilempar batu dari _armor catapult_ milik musuh, tapi sakit pinggangnya kumat, maklum sudah berumur tapi awet muda.

Dengan keadaan fisiknya yang semakin lemah, armor yang sudah hilang serta bajunya yang terkoyak-koyak menunjukkan tubuh indahnya yang penuh luka sayatan, ia memegang pundak Miyuki, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi penuh ketegangan. Miyuki pun mulai khawatir. Kakek berbando rumbai tirai itu seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, sebelum hal yang lebih buruk menimpa mereka semua.

"Kakeek! Bertahanlaah...! Tak kan kubiarkan kau hancur!"

Miyuki mulai mengucurkan air matanya, Mikazuki menyentuh pipi merah gadis itu. Dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, pria itu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aruji, dengarkan baik-baik, sudah lama aku menahan untuk mengatakan ini..."

"I...iya iya, apa?"

"...Maafkan kelakuanku kemarin...maukah…...MAUKAH JADIAN DENGANKUUU….?"

.

.

.

"...e..eh..?"

.

Miyuki terbengong, para Toudan dan para monster berhenti bertarung.

.

Kashuu : "AH?"

Hotarumaru : "Apaan sih apaan sih…?

Mitsutada : _"What….the...?"_

Tsurumaru : "Wow, kaget aku!"

Hasebe :"...NA...NAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!?"

Para Monster : "...SYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!?"

"Tu...tunggu dulu kek! Kok bisa-bisanya kamu berkata begitu di saat seperti ini? Konsen doonk konsen!"

Miyuki terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Mikazuki yang hampir mencopot jantungnya. Namun Mikazuki semakin mendekat dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Arujinya.

"Aruji, aku takut, kalau seandainya aku segera menghilang dari dunia ini dan tidak dapat bertemu kamu lagi, makanya...sebelum aku bakal hancur di pertarungan sengit ini, terlebih dahulu kuungkapkan perasaanku dan..aku ingin minta maaf kejadian kemarin...ohook!...ohook!"

Mikazuki batuk dan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Miyuki segera mengeluarkan alat repairnya untuk mengobati si kakek.

"Aruji...aku sadar kejadian kemarin itu salahku...dan aku menyesal...Dan pagi ini, aku tidak sabar untuk mengakuinya..."

"Kejadian kemarin itu? Iya aku masih marah! Tapi _please_ jangan ngomong gini seolah-olah kita nggak akan bertemu lagi!"

Para Toudan dan monster duduk tenang menonton sinetron _live_ tersebut. Kashuu merekamnya, ia mulai menangis sampai ingusnya menetes keluar melunturkan lipstik merahnya, si polos Hotarumaru hanya ikut-ikutan menonton namun salah satu monster berbaik hati dan peduli langsung menutup mata bocah Oodachi itu agar masa depan si bocah tidak hancur, Tsurumaru dan Mitsutada juga menutup mata Hasebe yang tidak kuat lagi ingin menghajar si kakek itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Kashuu mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Bentar! Kalau boleh tahu, apa sih yang membuat Aruji marah-marah?"

Mikazuki pun menceritakan awal kejadian.

.

.

.

Kejadian dimulai lebih tepatnya kemarin.

Mikazuki hendak memberi kejutan untuk Aruji tercantiknya itu. Ia memasukkan sebuah benda yang tak lain adalah cincin dengan ukiran bulan ke dalam dango. Ia berencana ingin menembaknya lewat perhiasan mungil namun bermakna itu, karena mereka ternyata diam-diam menjalin hubungan TTM yang tidak diketahui penghuni citadel.

Mikazuki berjalan membawa dua tusuk dango di piring bermotif hati. Ia berjalan sambil bernyanyi lagu _"Just The Way You Are" by_ Yamanbagiri Mars, ketahuan kalau ternyata si kakek suka nongkrong di kedai _"Happy Kunihiro"_.

Akhirnya ia bertemu Miyuki yang sedang duduk-duduk santai bermain dengan anak macan milik Gokotai.

"Ah, selamat siang Aruji!"

"Eh, kakek! Lagi ngapain kek? Itu, dango?"

"Ha ha ha, betul sekali! Aku ingin kita makan dango ini bersama, sekaligus...uji coba dango hasil buatanku sendiri looh~"

"Waaah, buatan kakek? Sini sini aku mau coba!"

"Tapi maaf yah, ini ada yang lebih besar, khusus untuk Aruji, biar puas makannya, ha ha ha..."

"Ya ampun, kakek bisa aja deh!"

Mikazuki mengambil posisi berlutut menyuguhkan dango yang bentuknya lebih besar dari setusuk satunya, dan diberikannya kepada Miyuki dango berukuran lebih besar itu, sengaja karena adanya cincin tersembunyi tersebut di butiran paling bawah. Mikazuki duduk di sebelahnya mengambil dango yang berukuran normal.

"Baiklah kek, selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan, Aruji!"

Mikazuki hanya melirik begitu Miyuki mulai menggigit butiran dango pertamanya dan akhirnya sampai ke dango terakhir. Kakek cantik itu mulai deg-degan, semoga ia menggigitnya dengan pelan, dan melihat benda bersinar itu segera didapatinya.

Namun belum mulai menggigit, Miyuki mulai merasa kenyang.

"Aduh maaf kek, aku mulai agak kenyang. Nasi kare Mitsutada-san tadi enak banget sih sampai aku makan 5 piring sekaligus.

"Eeeeh…? Masa tinggal satu saja sudah menyerah Aruji? Sini kakek suapin!"

"Ah nggak usah repot-repot kek, disimpan buat nanti kan nggak apa-apa…."

"Nggak boleh pokoknya harus segera dimakan!"

Miyuki mulai heran akan kelakuan si kakek yang terlihat kekanan-kanakan itu. Mikazuki segera menyodorkan dango itu dan berusaha menempelkannya ke bibir mungil Miyuki.

Miyuki mulai agak kesal dan ia menahan diri. Namun apa yang tidak disangkanya, si anak macan milik Gokotai melompat dan menyundul wajah kakek cantik itu. Posisi Mikazuki mulai tidak seimbang dan ia ambruk menabrak Miyuki.

"WUADUUH!", keduanya berteriak dan…..wajah Mikazuki mendarat di dada Miyuki.

"Eh…eh…? …..Waduh….."

"Ka…..kakek….."

Wajah Mikazuki mulai memerah, namun tidak sesemerah wajah Miyuki, dan akhirnya….

PLAAAAAAK! BAK BUK BAK BUK DUAAAAK! PYAAAAAAAAR!

Miyuki yang dikenal jago karate dan sering juara di berbagai turnamen bahkan sampai _Go International_ itu mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya dan diakhiri dengan special attack menggunakan piring kosong dango untuk menghajar si kakek itu.

Mikazuki babak belur dan ia dengan gemetaran memohon ampun.

"A…arujii!? Mohon maaf! Aku…aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Dasar kakek mesuuuum! Pake maksa makan dango segala, pasti kakek mau cari-cari kesempatan yaaah!?"

"Bukaan Aruji, dengarkan aku duluu..! Kakek sayang kamu kok jadiiii….jangan marah-"

"AAAAAAH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENIKAH! KAKEK JAHAT! KAKEK MESUM! KAKEK BODOH! HUBUNGAN KITA CUKUP SAMPAI DI SINIIIII….!"

Pyaaaar! Hati si kakek malang itu pecah dan ia mulai terlihat hancur berkeping-keping ditinggal pergi oleh sasaran idamannya itu.

Dengan wajah menunduk, Mikazuki berjalan menuju ke tempat Taroutachi dan Ishikimaru berdoa. Selama perjalanannya dengan kepala menunduk, ia sampai menabrak 3 buah tiang dan di kepalanya muncul 3 benjolan seperti dango. Sesampainya di sana, ia mengakui perbuatannya dan minta didoakan oleh kedua pedang itu agar Miyuki mengampuni kesalahnya yang tidak disengaja itu.

Esok paginya, lebih tepatnya hari menuju detik-detik kejadian sinetron _live_ berlangsung, Miyuki hendak melakukan pertempuran bersama pedang-pedangnya yang berlevel tinggi berhubung menuju map 5-3 untuk mencari si bayi rubah dan berharap tidak terkena kutukan _KAKAKAKAKA_ yang sudah dialaminya selama 9x di map itu selesai melawan bos. Kalau sampai sekali lagi kena kutukan itu, habislah mereka bila kedapatan KFC…salah, maksudnya KBC. Kalau KFC, 100x kali di map 5-3 pun mereka pasti senang-senang saja.

Mikazuki tidak menyangka ia dipilih oleh Miyuki untuk ikut grupnya. Ia berpikir apakah dirinya sudah diampuni oleh Arujinya. Ternyata, Mikazuki terpaksa dipilih menggantikan Ookurikara yang aslinya akan ikut malah diare akibat manju yang dimasukkan wasabi level 10 oleh Tsurumaru. Tak ada pedang lainnya yang setara dengan level grup yang akan dibawa, Mikazukilah yang setara dan terpaksa ia diminta bergabung.

Cerita berjalan mulai mereka bertarung dari titik pertama dan berhenti di boss node. Dan kita sampai ke saat dimana sinetron _live_ berlangsung.

.

Kembali kita menyimak pertengkaran si kakek dan si Saniwa.

"Aruji, kalau aku boleh jujur. Aku memang sengaja menyuruhmu untuk menghabiskan dango itu sampai butiran terakhir."

"Memangnya kenapa sih?"

Mikazuki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik lengan bajunya. Alangkah kagetnya, itu adalah sisa dango dibungkus _plastic wrap_ milik Miyuki kemarin, ternyata disimpan sebaik-baiknya oleh si kakek.

"Astagaaa! Kok dango kemarin sampai dibawa segalaa…?"

"Sudah sudah! Nah Aruji, berikanlah aku perintah untuk menyuapimu menggigit dango ini! Aku serius!"

Yang lain terlihat _poker face_ , hanya Mitsutada yang kaget dan wajahnya terlihat marah sampai memeras wajah Hasebe yang sedang ditutupi matanya.

"Jadi yang menghabiskan bahan membuat dango itu….kakek..? Pantas dapurnya terlihat berantakan! Kirain ada maling!"

"Wow wow _odoroita odoroita_! Sabar bro Mitsu, sekarang lagi tegang-tegangnya nih! Marahnya disimpan dulu yah!"

Tsurumaru berusaha menenangkan koki ber- _eyepatch_ itu. Klimaks sudah di ujung mata, tinggal menunggu keputusan Miyuki.

"A…aku nggak ngerti, kok sebegitunya dango ini harus dimakan habis, aku tahu ini buatan kakek tapi…"

"Ah ha ha ha, Aruji akan mengerti begitu menggigitnya, percayalah padaku…"

"Uuuum….eeeeerr….ba…baiklah! Suapi aku, kakek!"

Mikazuki tersenyum mendengar perintah itu. Dengan pelan ia menyodorkan dango tersebut, semakin mulut Miyuki mulai terbuka pelan-pelan, semakin para penonton penasaran.

Dan…..Ham! Miyuki menggigit dengan lembut dango tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia seperti menggigit sesuatu yang keras. Penasaran akan sesuatu itu, ia melihat separuh dango yang habis digigit itu, sepeti ada yang bercahaya.

"A…apa ini..?"

.

Miyuki mencoba memungutnya, begitu dikeluarkan, ia terdiam sejenak, dan mulai memandang Mikazuki.

.

.

"Kek…ini….."

"Hmph! Sekarang kau mengerti alasannya kan?"

Miyuki mendapati cincin berukir bulan itu dari dango tersebut. Air mata Miyuki mulai keluar dan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang dikatakan dan diperbuatnya dari kemarin.

.

.

 _Adegan yang satu ini diiringi lagu yang diplesetkan_ , _"Kisah Kasih di Citadel"_.

 _Selamat berimajinasi.._

 _._

 _._

"Ya ampun…kakeeek….sengaja tooh…! Maafin aku keek! Aku nggak tahu kalau ternyata maksudmu begini! Huwaaaa…!"

"Aruji…sudah jangan menangis….sekarang…sekali lagi dengan resmi…kunyatakan perasaanku padamu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau bagaikan seorang bidadari yang membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku. Dan kau memperkenalkanku berbagai hal yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ketika sakit pinggangku kumat, pijatanmu begitu lembut dan sakit itu langsung hilang seketika. Lalu diam-diam, kita saling mendekati dan…..aku jatuh cinta padamu…."

"Aku juga kek! Sejak aku bermimpi untuk segera mendapatkanmu, sampai aku harus bertemu KBC berapa kali pun dan terkena kutukan _KAKAKAKAKA_ , akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku rela harus terus mengeluarkan darah dan keringat untuk memijat pinggangmu yang sakit berkali-kali. Dan aku merasa saat aku melihat wajah cantik dan merasakan auramu, begitu menarikku untuk selalu ingin berada di dekatmu…kakek…..aku…..sangat menyukaimu…"

Begitu keduanya mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing, para penonton yang semakin tidak sabar segera berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas _ending_ sinetron live tersebut.

Mikazuki kembali menanyakan, "Aruji….maukah….jadian denganku?"

Miyuki dengan lantang menjawab, "Aku mau!"

Mereka pun berpelukan mesra, para penonton langsung bertepuk tangan meriah sambil mengeluarkan _confetti_ , dan bersulang meminum segelas _wine_ yang entah darimana tiba-tiba sudah ada di tangan mereka, kecuali Hotarumaru yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa dikasih jus stroberi oleh monster yang menyelamatkan masa depannya.

Sebagai ucapan selamat dari para monster, mereka akhirnya mempersembahkan pedang buruan Miyuki yaitu Kogitsunemaru. Dan mereka pulang sambil menari-nari. Barisan dipimpin oleh Mikazuki yang menghiraukan sakit pinggangnya, menggendong Miyuki memeluk pedang Kogitsunemaru-nya itu dengan tangisan bahagia.

"Baiklah, itu tadi cuplikan video mengenai pernyataan cinta dari Ms. Miyuki dan Munechika. Semoga hubungan mereka lancar-lancar selalu dan lanjut sampai ke pelaminan. Selamat yaah buat pasangan baru kita. Ehem….sekian _infotainment_ malam hari ini. Acara ini disponsori oleh kedai _"Happy Kunihiro"_. Ingat, jangan lupa mampir yaaah. Saya, Nikkari Aoe, selamat malam dan sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu!", Nikkari mengakhiri acara, ditutup oleh video klip _"Just The Way You Are"_ yang dibawakan Yamanbagiri Mars.

.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang.

Miyuki bertemu Mikazuki di padang rumput itu. Keduanya bingung harus berkata apa. Mikazuki melihat Miyuki dengan balutan kimono bermotif kupu-kupu, riasan yang menyinari wajahnya, dan tataan rambut yang terlihat rapi bak putri raja. Miyuki melihat Mikazuki yang berbeda dari biasanya, mengenakan yukata biru gelap bermotif bulan dan awan serta rambutnya yang tertata rapi tidak mengenakan bando berumbai tirainya itu.

"Kau….."

Secara bersamaan, keduanya hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Mikazuki mempersilahkan Miyuki berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Kau duluan deh!"

"Enggak, kau dulu aja!"

Mikazuki mendekati Miyuki dan menyingkirkan poninya, melihat dengan jelas wajah Arujinya.

"Ah ha ha ha,…kau terlihat…..cantik sekali….."

"Mi….Mikazuki-san juga…cantik…maksudku…..tampan…sekali….."

Mereka sama-sama berwajah merah dan tersenyum, saling memandang satu sama lain, dan lama kelamaan wajah mereka makin mendekat hingga akhirnya…..mereka berciuman.

Setelah 10 detik, Mikazuki menggandeng erat tangan halus Miyuki yang terlihat mengenakan cincin pemberiannya di jari manis Miyuki. Mereka hendak menghabiskan malam Minggunya bersama-sama.

"Miyuki, siapkah kau untuk kencan pertama kita?"

"Hai!"

Kedua sejoli berjalan diiringi oleh cahaya kunang-kunang menerangi jalan. Dan dimulailah kisah cinta antara seorang Saniwa dan pedang berwujud manusianya.

.

.

.

 _Meanwhile_ di kedai _"Happy Kunihiro",_ geng Odate menghabiskan malam Minggu mereka di sana. Yagen dan Souza menikmati minuman terbaru hasil racikan Yamabushi tidak pakai ramuan _Kakakakaka-_ nya. Mitsutada dan Tsurumaru dengan kasih persahabatannya memainkan tamborin menemani Hasebe yang menangis tersendu-sendu menyanyikan lagu karaoke _"Someone Like You"_.

"Kasihan banget Hasebe-kun, sampai sebegitunya. Dasar si kakek, ada saja triknya untuk menggaet Aruji.", Mitsutada dengan tetap bergaya _cool_ bergumam sendiri karena ia juga sebenarnya tidak terima dengan hubungan si kakek dan Arujinya.

"Sudah sudaah, daripada bergumam sendiri jangan lupa pesan Okonomiyaki buat Kuri-chan yah….", Tsurumaru berusaha menghibur Mitsutada meskipun di balik kacamata berkumisnya air mata mengalir deras dari mata si bangau putih itu.

Yagen dan Souza terlihat minum terus-terusan sebanyak 3 sampai 5 gelas. Bahkan keduanya tidak peduli bila dimarahi saudara-saudaranya nanti kalau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Mereka akhirnya meminta ramuan khas Yamabushi untuk menenangkan hati mereka, tapi bisa membahayakan kejiwaan mereka kalau sampai _overdosis_.

Bagi kelima pria Odate, malam Minggu saat ini merupakan malam Minggu yang mengenaskan bagi mereka berlima akibat patah hati sedalam-dalamnya. Untungnya sang kakak Ichigo dan Kousetsu datang menjemput mereka.

Ichigo dan Kousetsu dengan senyum penuh kasih sayang mencoba menghibur mereka, "Daripada stres seperti ini, yuk kita nonton film keluarga bersama-sama, adik-adik menunggu loh! Ookurikara-san juga sudah baikan, kangen sama masakan Mitsutada-san katanya, hihi..".

Akhirnya kelimanya menurut dan memeluk kedua pria penyelamat itu sambil menangis terharu.

Hidup Ichi-nii dan Kousetsu nii-sama!

.

.

 _-The End-_


End file.
